


【Stucky】Ocean Eyes

by Samantha_fangirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_fangirl/pseuds/Samantha_fangirl
Summary: Bucky, aka winter soldier, was trying to get back to normal life and back to what he used to be. And Steve, aka Captain America, was there for him.





	【Stucky】Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> bad words maybe  
> "I"=Bucky. The story is told by Bucky's words.

The last thing I recalled before I walked into the sea was the beautiful view of sunset.

I came back to consciousness in Steve's arms. If I was in a dream, that should be a good one. I stood up on my feet immediately, because some salt water dropped from his wet blonde hair. Either sea water or tears. I hope that was just sea water, it would be too gross otherwise.

I looked into his ocean eyes. I saw waves inside of them. Lucky for him, I luv seas and waves, so I kept quiet. Acting good.

“Why would you do that?” said he. “Let yourself drown into the water?”

I smiled. I knew he would worried about me. Then I replied in an excited voice: “Coz I enjoy the style.”

“What style?” He looked so confused. I could tell from his eyebrows.

“Free and Wild.” I talked like a fu*king teenager. Fu*k, I can’t stop staring at his puppy eyes. I barely sense danger, but this time I truly felt scared. I've never fallen from quite this high, falling into his ocean eyes. I got the exact same feeling when I was under the water, falling into a deep blue.

He sighed. I felt his heavy breath. “That is just nonsense.”

“What the hell do you know?” I did not really think about his words. I guess all I wanted was to play cool in front of him. I could not tell him the truth: I lost my mind and went mad, thanks to his blue eyes. 

“I have known enough. “ He spoke in such a strong tone that nobody could refuse.

I did not want to argue with him in such a childish way , so I moved on to next topic. “You used to smoke.” 

“I quited for years.”He said so. “I am surprised that you still remember that.”

I nodded. He smelled freshly good. Maybe it was just soap. But I could never get to know such things.

“I taught you how to smoke.” It is silly to expect that you would keep the habit for me. I straightened up and slipped my hands in my pockets like I used to do in old times. I tried to act like Sergeant Barnes in 40s, but I suppose I did a bad job. Steve gave me that look,that sad look. I knew what it meant: I am sorry, Bucky. But you are no longer James.

We kept walking along the shore. Well, the truth is , I was wandering. He was just following, step by step. 

“Leave me alone, Steve.” His attitude annoyed me . I started to feel anxious, which could not be a good sign. I may hurt someone with my cold metal arm.

“NO.” his damn strong tone again. I should have hated it but I did not. Instead, I kinda like him giving me orders in that way.So strange.

“You need to be taken good care of.” Look who is talking nonsense. I am a freaking super soldier. The last thing I need will be a babysitter.

“It sounds like a must to me.” I pretended to be a tough guy. I am not a kitty or a baby, Rogers, I can prove it.

“It is.” said he. I realized that he was not asking. To be honest, I really wanted to punch him at his handsome face. However, all I could manage was:

“You are being a jerk.”

“If you don't stop being a punk.”He giggled. It is impossible to say anything stupid to that smile. So here I goes:

“…Okay.”

He turned to be less nervous after I answered. “We call it a 'deal’, alright?”

“This is not fair. Your daily route is to be a nice person, Captain America.”I got to recognize that he was taking advantages of me. Son of a…nice lady.

“Well, you have no idea.” He laughed out loudly. Noise. I did not deny it though. 

The sight was perfectly poetic while we walked back, along the seaside. I even saw a rainbow crossing over the mountain and the sea, like a huge bridge, or a tunnel. 

I could be a better man. Probably.

Steve told me that there was no doubt. And I chose to trust him, as always.

Turns out he was absolutely right. He is always right. About me. About everything.


End file.
